Finding A Happy Ending
by Redblack-24
Summary: They say that these "happy endings" are all the rage in the Enchanted Forest. Villains are not allowed to obtain these keys to the good life. So what were to happen if a demonic hero were to come into the picture? One with a noble, but frozen, heart? Rated M for mature language. Co-Authored by grapejuice101.


Darkness was everywhere. Jack could feel himself falling, but he didn't know from where, and when it would end. Or at least not until he met the ground.

The ground was made of ice, that much was for sure. He couldn't see anything but black wherever he looked, but then there it was. A bright, blue light, calling him towards it.

He did move to it, and the closer he moved to it, the more he could see it for what, or who, it really was.

She was around his age. She had a head of bright blonde hair with a ponytail going down her left shoulder, and wore what looked to be a blue dress made out of some sort of unknown material.

Oh, but it glistened in a nonexistent light. Her big, blue eyes, looked into his. Jack made sure that he did not lose her gaze, fearing that he would had he blinked, or turned away.

She, mutely, uttered something. A word. Jack was convinced that she had said his name. And then she spoke again, this time with volume,

"Jack."

He suddenly bolted from his bed, breathing heavily. He swore to himself that it was a dream. That was all life was for him anymore; a dream.

(**LINE**)

On a frozen lake, the ice cutters could be seen sawing blocks of ice into smaller pieces. One of them stopped, and looked around; someone was not with him,

"Jack!"

Jack's voice came from behind a large boulder on the shore,

"What?"

"Get over here and work! It's not your job to be laying around!"

With a sigh, Jack came around.

He was lanky in form, and around the age of eighteen. He had brown eyes, pitch black hair, and wore an old, patchy brown cloak. A small round block of ice was carried in his hand; he had just finished carving something into it.

"What's that in your hand?" The Ice Cutter asked.

Jack quickly hid it back behind the boulder,

"Nothing."

Going back to the boulder, it is revealed that etched in the ice is a detailed carving of the woman Jack had seen in his dream, but he would not know her true identity for a long time.

Jack was now next to the other ice cutters, trying without success to cut a small ice block. Compared to the others, Jack looked rather small. The others simply tried to continue instead of watching Jack embarrass himself,

"I still don't see how you think I can do this. I don't exactly have the build for it."

"As my son, you need to learn to follow in your father's footsteps." The Ice Cutter, Jack's father, told him sternly.

"I'm not following in those huge snowshoes of yours. Gah! I told you I can't cut this!"

"If you'd came with me when you were younger instead of venturing off into the woods everyday, you, you might of ended up like that Ivar boy over there!"

Jack's father pointed to Ivar, another Ice Cutter around Jack's age, who had a build similar to his father's. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair that swept over his eyes who had been cutting his fifth or six block while Jack and his father were falling far behind compared to the others.

"I think we both know I can't do that."

"You could still stand to be like him."

**-(Line)-**

Inside of a small two-story cabin, Jack's father sat at a table drinking away his disappointment when Jack came rushing inside,

"Father, I've finally gotten it done!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've filled the whole sled! The entire Arendelle shipment!"

Jack's father quickly rushed from the table and exited the house to see the sled filled to the top with perfectly cut.

"How did-"

"It's not exactly mine...its Ivar's."

Jack's father looked disappointed.

"Look, I know that I stole it, but he could finish more of these in the time it'd take us to deliver! So really, it's as if I never stole it in the first place!"

Jack's father still looked reluctant before going with the idea,

"Alright, son. We'll go and deliver this sled. But! I don't want anything to go wrong! Understand?"

"I promise."

**-(Line)-**

Jack and his father had arrived in Arendelle with Jack's father holding the reins to the horses.

Jack's father got out of the sled after they arrived at the castle gates.

"I'm going to tell the guards to let us in. Wait here, hold the horses, and DON'T let them go."

"I won't."

Jack continued to sit there, silently; constantly gazing around such a lively town.

This was a kingdom which had just recently been founded. Jack's father thought that the King and Queen were horribly stuck up and believed that they were "too glorious and pampered to live among peasants". Jack didn't believe it, or rather anything his father told him.

The first, and most recent time, he and his father went to Arendelle, Jack remembered having nothing but the time of his life. The people were kind, the food was like nothing else, in fact he was hoping that he could move here one day as soon as he got his father off of his back. With his luck that'd be **very** soon.

After his eyes aimlessly wandered around his surroundings, something suddenly startled the horses.

They pulled the sled out of control with Jack still on as the sled zoomed toward the docks. He was able to separate the horses from the sled before it came crashing off of the pier.

Jack resurfaced and climbed back onto the docks, only to find a crowd of people all rushing to see what was the matter, and in the center of the crowd, is Jack's father, who was not happy as he watched the blocks of ice and the sled sink,

"I ask you to do ONE THING! AND YOU MESS IT UP!"

"Something riled the horses! I couldn't stop them from going out of control!"

"That wasn't just it, you were being lazy. You didn't even care about what you were doing."

"Yes, I was gazing around the city, but why is that such a bad thing?! I never go anywhere besides home and the lake! I'm sorry if I got distracted!"

"Now I can see why you never want to work. You are lazy. And you're a liar. Nothing startled those horses."

Jack finally lost it,

"I am **not** lazy, or a liar, I am **not** an ice cutter like you dream of me being, despite that I have more important things I could be doing with my life, and you are a terrible father! Mother would have understood me more than you ever could!"

"How dare you, speaking of your mother in such a way. You don't even know what she would say! More than likely, she would support my cause! You are nothing more than a lazy, selfish boy!"

"I'm practically a man! And if what you said is what I am then you're nothing more than an old fool!"

His father suddenly stopped, and thought to himself,

"Yes...I was a fool...to think that I could ever bring you up into the life of a man. I should have known you were weak. You're an embarrassment."

He turned away,

"From this day onward; I have no son."

Jack took this to his heart, and ran off through the crowd, out of Arendelle, and far off into the mountains.

**-(Line)-**

A large snowstorm hit that night. Oddly it seemed to have come out of nowhere, although being up in the mountains, this wasn't uncommon.

Jack was struggling to get through the heavy blizzard. It was nearly impossible to see through as the wind continually whipped snow in his face.

He was dying. Freezing to death.

He couldn't hold out much longer, until something, or rather, someone, appeared and greeted Jack with a strange laughing sound.

He looked over to see a man, who was sitting calmly on a fallen log in front of warm fire as the snow and wind went around him. His choice of wardrobe clearly told people that he was of higher status, but what caught Jack was the man's gold skin. The Dark One.

"Lovely weather this evening, isn't it?" Rumple asked Jack, calmly, as if he was oblivious to the weather around him.

Jack was near the point of freezing to death; barely able to speak,

"Y-You-You're-"

Rumple did that signature bow of his as he introduced himself,

"Rumplestiltskin."

"Wh-What-"

**"**Come closer to the fire dear boy, it's freezing out there!"

Jack entered the circle which glowed in a circular shape upon entry. The spell seemed to be protecting him and Rumple from the storm. Almost instantly he began to thaw.

"There we are. Better? You're all covered in frost my boy. They should call you...Jack Frost! Sounds better if you put them together, doesn't it?"

"Yes, thank you, but how did you know my name?"

"Nevermind that. However, perhaps you can satisfy my query, as to why is it that a youth, such as yourself, is out in the cold on a night like this?"

**"**I going to start a new life. Far away. If I only knew where I was going. Why do you care?"

"I take it upon myself to _assit_ those in need. So long as they return the favor that is. And I may just be the one to help you."

"Why should I trust you? I've heard all of the rumors. They say many things about what you do to "help others", and none of them end well."

"Really? Are they just about as true as the things your father says about you?"

This caught Jack's attention,

"How would you help me?"

Rumple was now amused; he had his next victim. He made the same laugh again,

"What kind of life would you want to live?"

Jack thought about this for not even a moment. He looked outside the circle and chose,

"I want to be able to survive in cold that no one would be able to live in. And I also wish to be able to do my work in peace."

Jack took out of his pocket the block of ice he had carved Elsa's imagine into.

"My, my, that looks like quite the impressive handiwork. I may have just the thing for you! It will, however, cost you something."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have very much gold."

"Why must everyone assume I require gold-no, what I was thinking, was something that is of great value to you. Something such as...that!"

He pointed down to Jack's sculpture of Elsa. At first Jack was unsure, but giving it a minutes thought, he handed it to Rumple,

"Very good."

"I can make another anyway."

"Ah, but not one such as this in particular. There was something 'special' that drove you to crafting this, be it madness, or maybe even...love? Something such as that can't be repeated. Though, might I ask, do you know who this is?"

"...I don't know. She's just someone I saw in a dream one night. I'm sure she doesn't even exist. As if you would understand."

What Jack has said has made Rumple think of Milah. That wound was still fresh.

He came back to reality and waved his hand over the ice sculpture, coating the block of ice in a magic aura which vanished almost as soon as it appeared,

"There, now it will not melt. Seems easier to keep this way. Now as for your part of the bargain," He said as he pulled a small vial out of his vest, and handed it to Jack, "simply drink this, and you shall be reborn" (A/N: he rolls the '**r**') "into your new life."

Jack at first didn't take Rumple seriously,

"Really? I have to drink this strange potion from the **DARK ONE**, and expect it not to kill me?"

"As I believe, Jack, we were in the middle of an agreement. But, if you like, I've got something for death as well-"

"I don't believe you. How do I know that I won't freeze to death? Or-or-or die once it hits my tongue?"

"That's simply going to have to be something you'll find out for yourself, dearie!"

Rumple disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Jack alone back in the cold. He was colder than ever, even after a few minutes of being out of the circle which had also disappeared. He had only one choice.

He uncorked the bottle, and drank it, when out of the corner of his eye, came a bright blue flash of light that struck his heart. Suddenly he could barely stand. Something was wrong.

He rolled, and eventually, off a cliff, landing in a luminescent, clear green pool.

As much as he struggled against whatever was happening to him, he couldn't free himself from drowing; the ice had already began to reform. He could not escape. Everything turned black.

Jack was dead.

(**Line**)

A cracking noise could be heard, coming from the pool. The ice had broken up. Air bubbles immdiatley began popping to the surface when Jack suddenly shot up and out of the pool.

Somehow he had been resurrected, but something was now very different. His hair was now white and his eyes were a clear ice blue.

The only thing that he could remember, was someone calling him, or what he assumed his name to be,

Jack Frost.


End file.
